brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/17 June 2017
08:48 gello 08:48 Hi 08:48 how are you? 08:48 Still in pain, but getting better 08:48 you? 08:49 btw can I pm you a question about my YT vids? 08:49 of course 08:49 hope it will get even better 08:49 fine 08:49 *i am fine 08:50 sent the pm 08:51 i am kind of sad about the fact that they are slowley taking down the Mixels website 09:00 We'll it is a discontinued theme 09:00 And I have good news 09:00 I ordered another vintage PC 09:03 cool 09:04 Coming in straight from 1981 09:04 May I present: 09:05 Clive Sinclair's greatest acheivement 09:05 The Sinclair 09:05 ZX 81 09:05 http://www.pugo.org/media/collection/computer/sinclair_zx81.jpg 09:08 cool 09:08 you will upload a video about it? 09:10 lots :p 09:13 cant wait 09:14 thanks 09:14 i wonder why the recording button doesnt not appear on my google play games app but for my brother yes we have the same version 09:16 probably a glitch 09:16 glitches don't always affect every device 09:16 Is he using the same app on a different device? 09:17 we dont have the same device, mine is newer but the version of the google play games and the android is the same 09:17 Probably why 09:18 Apps have to be coded to work with the systems on different devices as different systems are different (ie 32/64 bit systems or different processors) 09:19 i need a recorder that can record for more then 10 minitues 09:19 (there's an app I am loosing out of boredom and it can take a while) 09:22 all the other softwares need root or have a limit of 10 minitues 09:23 or crashing 09:27 k 09:37 internet crashed 09:41 cant find any other recorder so I need to think of another ideas 09:44 there is a sale on PS4 09:44 one with 500GB cost 1479 NIS 09:44 another one which include the same things as that one but it have 1TB instead of 500GB cost 1349NIS 09:49 PS3 will be useless 09:49 they don't make games for them anymore, nor the Xbox 360 09:49 ik 09:49 this is what I told my brother 09:49 he complains about the mistake we did with the Wii 09:49 and he want to do it again but with PS3 09:50 And the amount of memory you need depends on which games you will play 09:50 yeep 09:50 I got a 500gb Xbox One and I only play FPS games 09:50 within a year, I had to get a 1TB expansion 09:50 most of the people I know have XBox One or PS4 09:51 Costwise, a 500GB Xbox One cost £350 and a Seagate 1TB memory expansion cost £45, in GBP 09:51 k 09:52 but the funny thing is that here 1TB PS4 became cheaper then 500GB PS4 09:52 I think you need a subscription for online play on PS4 09:52 On XB1, you need Xbox Live which costs £35 for 12 months I think 09:53 my friends are paying for PS4 online 09:53 i know a store that gives you PS4 and online for few moments from the moment you buy it 09:55 In the UK, it's law that they must do that 09:55 here there's also a rule but not every store gives you a good payback 09:56 my friend buy lot of stuff from that store he said they are very trustfull and he allways coming to them when he have a problem with his PS4 09:59 bye gtg 09:59 its late here 10:00 bye o/ 10:00 it's 11pm here 2017 06 17